Invasion of the Triceratons (chapter 2)
[[Datei:IDW_77_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #77 (IDW)]]'Invasion of the Triceratons (chapter 2)' ("Invasion der Triceratonier", Kapitel 2) ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 6. Dezember 2017 * Ausgabe: TMNT #77 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Damian Couceiro * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Invasion of the Triceratons" #1 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Monster Hunt" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Der Krisenstab der FeindparteienTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **April O'Neil *Baxter Stockman **Flyborgs *Triceratonier **Commander Zom **Lieutenant Trokk **Sergeant Gord (erwähnt) *Splinter **Foot Clan **Jennika *Agent Bishop **Earth Protection Force (erwähnt) **Slash (Cameo) *Utroms (erwähnt) *Neutrinos (erwähnt) **König Zenter (erwähnt) *Malignoids (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|240px|Ninja-Kriegskunst in AktionObwohl die Foot Ninja ihr Bestes geben, um Commander Zom in Schach zu halten, reißt die Triceratonierin sich mühelos von den Ketten frei und ruft ihre Truppen zur Verstärkung heran. Splinter aber, der mit dieser Situation gerechnet hat, gibt Jennika den Befehl, eine Rauchbombe zu werfen, und diese hüllt die Triceratonier ein, gerade als sie mit ihren Raketenrucksäcken auf der Straße landen. Im Schutz der Rauchwolke bringen die Ninja die Triceratonier mit Überraschungsangriffen so aus dem Konzept, dass Zom den Befehl erteilt, sich in die U-Bahnschächte zurückzuziehen, dort neu zu formieren und Verstärkung herbeizuholen. Indessen wird Agent Bishop, während er versucht, sich neu zu orientieren, von Jennika gekidnappt. thumb|left|180px|In the aftermathAls die Turtles wenig später eintreffen, finden sie nur noch Slash (der sich ohne Bishops Steuerung keinen Millimeter von der Stelle bewegt hat) und dem, was vom Earth Protection Force-Einsatzkommando übrig geblieben ist, am Ort des Geschehens."Invasion of the Triceratons" #1 Natürlich entschließen sie sich, zuerst die Wahrheit hinter dieser Inkursion herauszubekommen, und schicken eine Nachricht an April, dass sie sich nun auf den Weg machen, um sich mit ihr und Stockman zu treffen. thumb|180px|"Die Dinojagd ist eröffnet!"Etwas später in [[Techno Cosmic Research Institute|''T.C.R.I.]] besprechen sich die Turtles mit April, und es wird ihnen klar, dass sie nicht wissen, ob sie sich für oder gegen die Triceratonier stellen sollen, da sie die Aliens ja als Freunde und ehrenhafte Krieger kennen.TMNT Annual 2014'' und "The Trial of Krang" #3 Das plausibelste Motiv, dass ihnen zur Ankunft der Triceratonier einfällt, ist, dass diese sie womöglich um Hilfe bitten wollen, und deshalb wollen sie sich aufmachen, um die Triceratonier möglichst schnell zu finden und ein mögliches Missverständnis aus der Welt zu schaffen. Um die Invasoren aufzuspüren, hat Stockman in der Zwischenzeit einen Schwarm miniaturisierter Flyborgs aufgestellt und schickt diese nun auf die Suche nach den Außerirdischen. Einer von ihnen stößt schließlich auf deren Behelfsversteck in den New Yorker U-Bahntunneln, gerade als Zom ihrem Stellvertreter, Lieutenant Trokk, den Befehl gibt, per Teleportation eine Angriffsstreitmacht zu schicken. thumb|left|180px|"Der Feind meines Feindes..."Währenddessen findet sich Bishop gefesselt in einem Schnellrestaurant, einer Front des Foot Clans, und in der Gesellschaft von Splinter und Jennika wieder. Nach einer gegenseitigen, mit Zynismus geladenen Vorstellung kommt Splinter gleich zum Kern der Sache und überrascht Bishop mit einem Bündnisangebot gegen die gemeinsame größere Bedrohung, die nun der Stadt und der Erde droht: Während die Earth Protection Force die Hauptmasse der triceratonischen Streitkräfte auf sich ziehen soll, wollen Splinter und der Foot versuchen, der Schlange "den Kopf abzuschlagen", bzw. die Oberbefehlshaberin der feindlichen Streitmacht - Zom - aus dem Weg zu schaffen. thumb|240px|Invasion!Zur gleichen Zeit, gerade nachdem Zom ihren Invasionsbefehl durchgegeben hat, erscheinen die Turtles im Versteck der Triceratonier. Zom begrüßt die Turtles herzlich und erzählt ihnen, während sie zurück an die Oberfläche gehen, vom Grund für ihr Hiersein - nämlich die Rückkehr zur ursprünglichen Heimat ihrer Rasse''Utrom Empire'' #1, "The Trial of Krang" #2 und #3, und "From the Heart, For the Herd" Part 1 und Part 2 - und von ihrem feindseligen Zusammenstoß mit Bishop und dem Foot Clan. Nun ist Zom fester denn je entschlossen, die Erde durch Gewalt einzunehmen und ihre Artgenossen auf ihr anzusiedeln - und noch während sie den Turtles all dies schildert, treffen die von ihr angeforderten schwerbewaffneten Verstärkungen in den Straßen von New York ein und machen sich zum Angriff bereit... Neudruckversionen *''Invasion of the Triceratons'' (TPB), Juli 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 11, Juli 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)